


Little big boy

by BabyMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, BDSM probably, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Stress, a bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has a hard day at work and needs to unwind a bit</p><p>(this is my first writing be gentle pls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little big boy

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is alright!  
> my first fic   
> enjoy

Joel could still hear the New Yorker mom shrieking at him for relaying the bad news that they were fresh out of Cinnamon scented candles. He gripped the steering wheel with shaking hands, Joel silently thanked God his home was only around the corner, tears stinging at his eyes, chest aching as is anxiety began to surface.   
He pulled carefully into the short driveway of his small, two bedroom home. He shared this slice of heaven with his fiance Kyle, a wonderful man he met in high school, suffered through college and ultimately grew up with. He proposed about three months ago, in the dead of winter. When Kyle kneeled Joel couldn't breathe. His enthusiastic yes attracted a lot of attention from onlookers and some sweet giggles from a group of passing teen girls. The ice of the ground had caused Kyle's Jean to stick to it, Joel had to help him stand again. Kyle nearly dropped the ring, and Joel always smiled when he relived those amazing moments.  
He quietly locked the front door behind himself, their terrier raised he'll with her squeaky barking, tiny paws skittering and sliding against the hardwood floor, "hey, Baby." Joel's voice was heavy, throat tight as he held in the stressful sobs. Baby clawed at his shins, running in excited circles as Kyle entered the room "Hey, babe." he grinned.   
Joel couldn't muster a very impressive smile when Kyle's face fell "what's up?" he asked, carefully approaching his lover and laying his large, warm hands on Joel's shoulders.  
"it's stupid.' Joel's voice cracked violently, leaning his forehead against Kyle's muscled shoulder "nothing's stupid if it's upsetting." Kyle spoke softly, careful not to overwhelm Joel with his usually loud voice. Joel gave in and confided "Just this dumb soccer mom... she was so crazy, yelling about candles or some shit." Joel chuckled slightly, the whole situation seeming silly now "sounds like someone pissed in her cereal, huh?" Kyle guides Joel into the kitchen, two sandwiches stuffed with vegetarian meat and salad waiting for the both of them.  
Ten minutes into their shared meal Joel slowly.set down his half eaten sandwich. "Kyle." he began, a muffled' hmmff?' came from Kyle's stuffed mouth as he chewed "do you think we could do the.... Little.... thing?" Joel could feel heat in his face, his cheeks a gentle shade of pink.  
They didn't often do age play stuff, keeping it for when Joel needed to just unwind and forget adult responsibility. Kyle had nothing against it, being the wonderful man he is, and had kinks of his own. The bigger man swallowed, humming softly in thought. "sure, if you want." Kyle answers easily, taking another large bite. Joel felt like crying for a different reason. He smiled and finished his sandwich. 

 

Joel took a look at himself in the mirror, his blonde hair curling around his ears, fringe sweeping above his eyebrows. His slim body hidden under a soft striped shirt, thin legs shaved and bare, tiny butt covered by a soft pink pair of mini shorts. soft white socks sat against his shins.  
He smiled, hugging his small lamb toy. He needed this, to just be innocent and gentle just for one night, to trust Kyle and let him take care.  
He sat on their shared bed, the sheets soft against his sleek thighs.His heart sped up when the bedroom door opened. Baby was kept in the backyard during scenes like this, and Joel was thankful, he wouldn't want his precious puppy to see how red his face turned when Kyle entered, already sliding into his part as Joel's loving daddy.  
"What's up, sugar?" Kyle sat by Joel, leaning his muscular arms on his knees, back hunched. "nothin. ..." Joel pointed innocently, pink lips stuck out, gently bouncing his toy lamb on his lap. "looking mighty cute today, wanna let daddy see those shorts?" Joel turned pink but lifted his shirt, lamb discarded by their pillows. "good boy." Kyle's hot Palm slid up the smooth skin of Joel's thigh, thumb teasing the inside. "daddy..." Joel breathed softly, butterflies erupting in his tummy when Kyle started playing with the small brass button keeping his tiny shorts closed.   
"show daddy your panties, boo." Kyle used that deep, smokey tone that made Joel whimper. "help me, daddy?" Joel asked sweetly, leaning back on his hands and spreading his thin thighs, button and crotch made easy access to Kyle's thick fingers.  
Kyle smiled, fingers sliding against Joel's hot crotch before unbuttoning his shorts and grinning at the hint of lace that was exposed. "very pretty." Kyle watched Joel remove his shorts with fake nervousness, justifying the action by stating they were stuffy.   
"look at that sweet ass." Kyle lightly spanked Joel's panty covered booty "Daddy!" Joel whined, embarrassed and suddenly shy. "it's okay, hun." he gently flipped Joel completely on his tummy, ass exposed. "what a cutie." Kyle gently groped Joel's backside, causing him to groan a little. Kyle played with Joel's ass for a few minutes, jiggling, slapping, smoothing and pinching his cheeks.   
"Daddy it's hot." Joel whined, his half chub clock aching and his face a scarlet shade. "take off your shirt, baby." Joel did as he was told, lean body bare for Kyle's inspection. Kyle praised him with a ''good boy" before removing his own shirt, Kyle was always bigger than Joel, his torso more muscular and stronger.   
"I'm still hot." Joel climbed into Kyle's lap, their crutches slightly grazing one another. Kyle planted a gentle kiss on Joel's pointy lips, hands kneading his fiances rump under the sweet undies.   
"try taking off your underwear." Kyle suggested, already peeling the panties from Joel's ass. Joel complied, legs sliding out, finally naked in his lovers lap. "you're still clothed, daddy." Joel looked menacingly at Kyle's suddenly offensive pants, "what're' you gonna do about it?" Kyle teased.  
Joel skimmed from Kyle's grip, fumbling with the zipper, revealing Kyle's hard penis. Joel always felt a little hot under the collar at the mere thought of his fiances dick. It was. bit darker than the rest of Kyle, uncut and veiny. The head was hidden under some foreskin, Joel already making work of delicately peeling it back.  
Kyle hissed quietly "good boy." he laughed a breathy chuckle, amused at Joel's sudden interest in his dick. Joel planted a sweet kiss on the now exposed head, feeling gooey precum touch his lips. "that's all for you." Kyle.said, hands holding the base of his cock as if he were presenting it like a gift to Joel.  
"thank you, daddy." Joel blushed softly, suddenly aware of his own hard penis between his legs.   
"where do you want it?" Kyle asked, hands sliding up and down his throbbing shaft. Joel hummed in thought, playing the cute card as he swayed his sweet butt left and right, planting himself on his hands and knees where he could Still be at eye level with Kyle's cock.   
"in my butt, I guess." Joel spoke softly, fluttering his eyelashes to catch Kyle's undecided attention.   
Kyle laughed affectionately, not hesitating a moment before gently placing Joel on his back, Kyle's fingers playing with the rim of Joel's already prepped hole. "dirty boy, did you start without me?" Kyle teased, feeling the slick lube against Joel's walls.  
Joel didn't offer a response, he only spread his legs to accommodate Kyle's bulky form. Kyle gazed at Joel's pink cheeked face, hand busy stroking his cock at the sight of his aroused fiance.   
"daddy!" Joel whined, feeling neglected. Kyle snickered, offered an apology and began to.slide his hot dick into Joels hole.  
"oh God.' Joel whined, thigh muscles tightening before making an "oh!" sound when Kyle bottomed out, the head pushing against his tender prostate.   
"you alright, baby boy?" Kyle asked gruffly, balls tingling from the tightness of Joel. "mm-hmm." Joel nodded, curly hair struggling against the pillow with the movement.  
''fuck me, daddy." Joel breathed, slightly dazed and breathing a bit heavier.   
Kyle did as asked, hips moving back before swiftly forcing his way back inside, pushing Joel up a bit "uhn- fuck!" Joel cried, feeling a deep spark when Kyle's weeping head crashed against his prostate, "more, daddy! oh my God!" Joel yelled and moaned like a whore as Kyle repeated the pattern of short, swift thrusts into Joel's hot ass. "fuck yeah, little slut." Kyle planted above Joel, sweat starting to form on his brow as their bodies heated, Joel's hips moving rapidly. "mmm! yeah, daddy!" Joel as close to tears from the pleasure of his abused hole, the headrest of their bed slapping in rhythm with Kyle's thrusting.   
Kyle cursed again, adjusting Joel's position slightly, spreading his own legs a bit before continuing to grind and rotate his pelvis. Joel groaned loudly, grabbing hold behind his knees and pulling them to his own chest, thighs sweaty and tight.   
"daddy loves you, baby, gonna make you cum." Kyle huffed, taking a moment to push his sweat matted hair away from his face. "oh fuck, pound me, daddy! I want it!" Joel cried loudly, body bouncing slightly on the mattress with the power of Kyle's fucking. "give it to me! oh yes!" Joel nearly screamed at Kyle, it felt like his dick might explode!  
Kyle's grip on Joel's hips tightened momentarily, his gritting teeth a sign he was going to burst soon, Joel planted loudly, nearly covered by the shrieking springs under their mattress. With a stutter and a moan Kyle busted inside Joel, floods of hot cum painting Joels insides with thick perfection. The heat and fullness triggered Joel's own orgasm, yelling out a "daddy!" before cum burst from his tingling cock head and onto his own belly.  
Kyle slowed his thrusts, panting as his dick softened and slid out of Joels wet entrenched.   
"hot damn." Joel laughed tiredly, feeling comfortably relaxed and full.   
He stretched out like a pleases feline, the memory of the angry scented candles lady didn't plague Joel's mind for even a moment, comforted by Kyle's loving embrace and sweet kisses


End file.
